


The Late Night Visitor

by detectivecaz



Series: A Sister's Love [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Minerva didn't know what to expect when she arrived at Olivia's home. She hadn't heard from her sister since Olivia informed her of James' resignation several weeks ago. But, what she soon discovers, is the last thing she would have suspected.





	The Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that I wrote on my day off. It can be read as a stand alone or a side story to my larger James Bond/Harry Potter crossover, [_**'Lost and Found'.**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400051/chapters/14653834)

* * *

Minerva found herself laying down comfortably on Olivia’s sofa waiting for the other woman to return home. She had become worried when she hadn’t heard from Olivia for several weeks, which wasn’t like her. Over the days, she had debated as to whether to check in on her, but she had put it off, thinking she was just being paranoid. However, as the days turned into weeks with no word, she decided to put her mind at ease and pay Olivia a visit.    
  
Upon her arrival, she had immediately looked around for any clues as to what Olivia had been up to or any information on her whereabouts, but other than her laptop that was password protected, there was nothing to indicate where she had disappeared to. There was no use in panicking, she was sure there was a reasonable explanation to Olivia’s behaviour lately.  
  
Ever since she had contacted her informing her that Bond had handed in his resignation, Olivia has become withdrawn. Minerva knew she had tried to hide her pain behind that cold, heartless mask she favoured, but she saw right through the façade. She had known her long enough to know that she was more affected by Bond’s actions than she cared to admit. Minerva just hoped Bond would keep his mouth shut about the wizarding world. The only reason he had found out was due to him breaking into Olivia’s home and accidentally standing on her tail, causing her to transform back into her human form. Though she did have to admit, the shock and fear in Bond’s eyes would stay with her until the day she died. It took all her self-restraint not to laugh, while she secretly thought It deserved him right for breaking in unannounced yet again.  
  
 She had told Olivia when she arrived that it would be best if they erased his memories of that night, but Olivia disagreed, telling her that he would probably find out eventually. Minerva reluctantly agreed, not thinking too much about Olivia’s response at the time. But now, as she lay on the couch thinking about their meeting that day, Minerva wondered if Olivia has deeper feelings for James Bond, other than her being his boss and him her agent. It would certainly explain the hurt she saw in Olivia’s eyes along with her subdued mood.  
  
Before she left, she reassured Minerva that she would be fine and not to worry. Well, she had a funny way of showing it. She couldn’t help but worry about her. Olivia was all the family she had left ever since Albus’ death six years ago. There was no denying Olivia could look after herself, but that didn’t mean she would be getting off easy when she returned. The other woman would be getting a piece of her mind for putting her through hell for weeks.  
  
As Minerva looked up at the clock that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace, she saw it was just coming close to midnight. She had been here for four hours waiting and hoping for Olivia to walk through that door. One more hour wouldn’t hurt as the faint ticking from the clock lured her to sleep.  
  
She didn’t know how long had passed when she woke to the sound of muffled voices and the echo of the front door closing. Becoming alert, she sat up as the footsteps came closer, before relaxing when she saw it was only Olivia who was accompanied by Bond. She thought the agent was still travelling with Miss Lynd, but it seemed she clearly missed something about Bond’s return. Perhaps, that was the reason she hadn’t heard from Olivia for several weeks. It would certainly explain a few things.  
  
Minerva kept her attention on them, watching as Olivia switched on the lamp on the table next to the armchair and shook her head in amusement that she hadn’t even noticed her on the couch. She knew right away that something had obviously changed, Olivia was never this unobservant. Her suspicions seemed to be correct when Olivia removed her coat, to reveal a black evening dress that rested just above her knees.  
  
Her eyes narrowed when Olivia gave James a smile and placed her coat on the chair before she started to walk in the direction of the drinks cabinet. She didn’t get far, when Bond grabbed her hand, and spun her around, pulling her back to him.  
  
Minerva was about to intervene when she suddenly felt frozen to the spot and her eyes widened in shock at what she was currently witnessing. James had one arm around Olivia’s waist, as he leaned down and whispered something into Olivia’s ear causing her to smile.  
  
‘What on earth?’ she thought to herself as James traced a line down her neck, over her shoulder, and down her arm, then proceeded to kiss her neck.  
  
“Christ, you smell so good, Olivia.” Minerva’s cat hearing picked up as James started to nibble at her ear.  
  
She knew she shouldn’t be watching and listening into such a private and intimate moment, but she found herself unable to tear her eyes away when James, with what seemed to be the utmost care, turned her head and lowered his lips to Olivia’s who seemed to melt into his arms; eagerly returning his kiss just as passionately.  
  
Minerva for the first time in years was speechless. She knew Olivia cared for James, but this was something else. If she wasn’t seeing it first hand, she would never have believed it. It was only when she saw James’ hands roam her sister's body, as his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. When he started to pull it down, she jumped up from the couch and changed into her human form.  
  
“If you’ve both quite finished.” She said watching in amusement as the couple broke apart causing Olivia to push James away, before turning to look at Minerva. “Perhaps one of you will explain to me what in Merlin’s name I just witnessed.”  
  
Olivia gave a sideways glance towards, James who simply gave Minerva a charming smile.  
  
“How much did you see?”  
  
“More than enough.”  
  
“I never took you for a voyeur, Minerva,” James said with a smirk.  
  
“James, please don’t antagonise her,” Olivia said seeing Minerva’s pursed lips as she looked at him in disapproval. “Now, why are you here, Min?”  
  
The other woman looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “Why am I here? Why the hell is Bond here? And kissing you no less! If you had the decency to keep in touch over the past few weeks, I wouldn’t be worried out my mind that something had happened to you! Each time I sent an owl with a letter, they would return the said letter unopened!”  
  
“I’m sorry, Min. We had a situation that we had to take care of. I never had time to tell you beforehand.”  
  
“And I suppose that makes it, alright does it?” Minerva scoffed. “And you!” she turned on James. “I thought you were meant to be gallivanting around the world with Miss Lynd, yet here I find you making out with my sister!” Minerva hissed taking a few steps towards him causing James’ smirk to vanish as he took a step back, and hid behind Olivia.  
  
“Minerva, will you please stop scaring, James and I’ll tell you everything that I can under the current circumstances.”  
  
“I think that would be best, Olivia. You can start by explaining your relationship with, Bond!”  
  
“I didn’t want you to find out this way,” Olivia said in a way of an apology. “James, could you get us some drinks, please? I think we may need them.”  
  
James didn’t utter a word as he walked over to the drinks cabinet, feeling Minerva’s eyes burning holes into his back. Nothing usually scared him, but Olivia’s sister put the fear of God in him. He guessed the apple didn’t fall far from the tree where she and Olivia were concerned. He just prayed that Minerva would come to accept his and Olivia’s relationship in time, once she knew everything. Even if she didn’t, James wouldn’t be giving up without a fight. He was determined to prove to Minerva his love for Olivia, even if it killed him in the process.  
  
Minerva and Olivia both sat down on the couch as they waited for James to return with their drinks, neither sure on how to proceed. Olivia was still mortified that Minerva had seen a glimpse of her earlier escapade with one of her agents. It wasn’t how she had envisioned telling Minerva about her relationship with James, yet here they were in spite of it all.  
  
“How long?”  
  
“Sorry?” Olivia asked turning to look at Minerva.  
  
“How long have you and Bond been together?”  
  
“Two weeks. It started in Kazan after we arrested an associate that was working for the terrorist organisation that came under our radar over a month ago.”  
  
“The same organisation that also tried to frame me for killing two government personnel,” James said handing both women their drinks. “Not to mention another one of their members nearly killed Olivia.”  
  
“What?!”    
  
Olivia’s eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at James who merely shrugged his shoulders. “She would find out sooner or later.”  
  
“You’re not exactly helping matters here, James.”  
  
James gave her an apologetic look knowing he should have waited for Olivia to tell Minerva in her own time.    
  
“It’s not as serious as James is making it out to be, Min.”  
  
“Not as serious? Your own bodyguard nearly put a bullet through your skull!” Minerva hissed with her hand over her heart as she took a swift drink of whiskey trying to calm her nerves.  
  
 “Are you all right?” Olivia asked when she saw the glass was nearly empty.  
  
“Just dandy. What happened to your bodyguard?”  
  
“I killed him,” James said emotionless. “I don’t regret doing it either, even if Olivia did want him alive. I wasn’t letting that bastard live regardless of her orders.”  
  
“I’m glad because if you hadn’t killed him, I sure as bloody well would have!”  
  
“Min…”  
  
“Don’t Min me, Olivia! This man nearly killed you, it’s a good thing James took care of him when he got the chance.”  
  
James smiled smugly into his glass, before taking a drink.  
  
“But that still doesn’t explain how James managed to take care of your bodyguard when the last time we spoke he was with travelling with Miss Lynd.”  
  
James sat his now empty glass on the table, already knowing that this topic would have been brought up at some point tonight.  
  
“Vesper’s dead. She was being blackmailed by the same organisation that Mitchell was working for. She basically used me, to gain access to the funds I won in a poker game against a terrorist banker.”  
  
“I’m sorry Bond,” Minerva said, her face softening seeing the hurt in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
  
“Don’t be. As I told Olivia, the bitch is dead.”  
  
“Surely you must have loved her on some level, Bond? You handed in your resignation to travel the world with her for Merlin’s sake.”  
  
“Yes, I’m aware of that, and it’s something I regret. I thought I loved her, but it was nothing more than an infatuation. It also made me realise that my feelings and heart belonged to someone else.” He finished softly looking at Olivia.  
  
“I see and you realised this in Kazan?”  Minerva asked looking between them both.  
  
“In a matter of speaking. Though it wasn’t a smooth road to get where we are now.”  
  
“I don’t follow.”  
  
Olivia sighed, “what James is trying to say, Min, is that after Mitchell was killed, I sent James to track down a man known as Slate who led us to another member of Quantum, a Dominic Greene. But James, being James killed Slate, then pursued Greene to Bolivia where he managed to gather more intel on other members of the organisation some who were embedded within our own government.”  
  
“So, what you are trying to tell me, is that Bond was out for revenge?”  
  
“In a matter of speaking. At first, I thought it was due to Vesper’s death, but it seemed my judgement was wrong.”  
  
Minerva gave Bond a knowing look, “It was because Olivia was nearly killed, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Yes. They already tried to kill her once, I wasn’t giving them a second chance.”  
  
“You know, I think I’m starting to like you, Bond.”  
  
Olivia felt like banging her head against a wall. It was bad enough that James was overprotective. She didn’t need Minerva added to the mix. The fact that people thought she was a china doll infuriated her to no end. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.     
  
“If the two of you have finished bonding, I would like to get this conversation over with today.”  
  
“Very well, continue,” Minerva replied looking over at Olivia.  
  
“When we received news of the death of Haines’ bodyguard and Mathis, Greene planted evidence to make us believe that James was responsible and that he had gone rogue.”  
  
Minerva scoffed, “what else is new?  
  
“Excuse me, but I can follow orders now and again.”  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, “Yes, when it suits you.”  
  
Minerva shook her head, “So, what happened after Bond here was being framed?”  
  
“The minister called me to his office, and ordered me to bring in James or the CIA would put him down.”  
  
“Yes, and we both know the minister threatened your life if you didn’t.”  
  
“Please tell me, he’s joking.”  
  
“I’m afraid he’s not,”  Olivia said giving James a murderous look.  
  
“I think I need another drink, or maybe the bottle.”  
  
James walked over to the drinks cabinet and brought over the bottle, then refilled Minerva’s glass.  
  
“I take it the Minister was a part of this organisation?” Minerva asked, then took another drink.  
  
“In a matter of speaking. He said something that day in his office that made me realise that he was helping Greene frame James so they could wash their hands of him. I went to Bolivia and met James at his hotel where I arrested him. Well, tried to anyway. But as soon as I saw him, I knew then and there that my trust in him had never left.”  
  
“It took you long enough.” James gave her a faint smile.  
  
“Well, you can hardly blame her, when you handed in your resignation not too long before all this occurred.”  
  
“I knew you would take her side,” James muttered.  
  
Minerva pretended she didn’t hear him, “So I take it, after the hotel he went to track down, Greene?”  
  
“Yes. Though James wasn’t long in taking care of him either.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Interrogated him for everything he knew, then drove him out into the Bolivian desert and gave him a can of motor oil before leaving him there to rot. Needless to say, he opted for drinking the motor oil rather than face the organisation he had just betrayed.”  
  
“That’s one way to describe a creative kill. I’m impressed, that you came up with such an idea, Bond.”  
  
James’ eyes narrowed, “you’re enjoying taking the piss out of me, aren’t you?”  
  
Minerva’s eyes sparkled in amusement, “perhaps, but more of that later. What I want to know is what on earth changed your mind that made you finally give in and date one of your agents?” she said looking at Olivia.  
  
Olivia looked up at James, “Do you want to tell her, or will I?”  
  
“I have a better idea, why don’t you both tell me. That way I can get the full picture.”  
  
“Very well,” James said, taking a seat on the chair across from them. “After we arrested Yusef, Olivia met me outside his flat and told me that despite Vesper’s actions, she did love me. She may have done, but I didn’t love her.”  
  
“James then told me that his heart belonged to another woman.” Olivia continued. “At first I thought it was Moneypenny, but he merely laughed off that suggestion.”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I flirt with her, but that’s as far as it goes, Minerva.” He said when he saw the distrust in her eyes. “She’s a friend and colleague nothing more.”  
  
“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”  
  
“I trust him, Min. If he says that’s all there is then that’s all there is. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m more than capable of handling, James.”  
  
Minerva sighed, knowing on some part that Olivia was right. She knew James better than anyone. Perhaps she was over analysing things.  
  
“I know you care for her, Minerva and it’s only natural that you would want to protect her, but I love her. More than any woman I’ve been with, even Vesper, they could never compete with my feelings for, Olivia.”  
  
“And you? Do you feel the same?” Minerva asked needing to know that this was what Olivia truly wanted.  
  
“I can’t explain it, but yes, I guess I do,” Olivia said looking over at James who gave her a loving smile in return.    
  
“What about your jobs? Surely, it will be difficult to keep your personal and working relationship separate?”  
  
Olivia turned back to look at Minerva. “We’ve already discussed that small predicament.”  
  
“I even told her I would take an early retirement and leave the service. I didn’t care as long as I got to spend the rest of my life with her, giving up my job was a sacrifice I was more than willing to take. Only it seemed Olivia was having none of it.”  
  
Minerva scoffed; “that I can understand. You’re the best agent she has, or so she keeps telling me.”  
  
James couldn’t help but puff his chest out slightly at the compliment.  
  
“It’s true, which was why I told him not to throw his career away for someone like me, I wasn’t worth it, but he made realise that I’m not getting any younger. It’s time to enjoy what time I have left.”  
  
“Not to mention Double-0's have a short life expectancy. It's only been sheer luck that I’ve managed to stay alive this long." James added truthfully not knowing how he managed to survive half the stunts he pulled.  
  
Minerva still wasn’t convinced.  
  
“Can you trust him with your heart, Olivia? Trusting him in the field is one thing, but your feelings are something completely different.” Minerva said before turning to Bond. “And you, can you honestly commit yourself to a relationship with someone a great deal older? Some people won’t be as accepting in public, Bond, I trust you are both aware of this?”  
  
“We are, which is why we aren’t telling anyone, Min. We’re doing this relationship on our terms, at our own pace. If people aren’t happy with the age gap, then that’s their problem, not ours.” Olivia replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “As for trusting Bond with my heart, I do as a matter of fact. I was wary at first, don’t get me wrong. But the more time we spend together, I know I made the right decision when I agreed to his offer of a date. He didn’t force me, Min. He gave me every opportunity to end it before our relationship even begun. It was my choice to take things further. I even suggested a second date, which was where we were tonight. It was me that invited him to stay the night. It will take us a while to fully adapt, and juggle both work and our relationship, but in the end, if it works, then all of it will have been worth it.”    
  
“And if it doesn’t?’ Minerva challenged, “what then? Can you both honestly go back to the way things were?  
  
Olivia stood up having heard enough. Why couldn’t Minerva just accept that she was happy for the first time in years?  
  
James watched as Olivia left the room without a word, wanting nothing more than to follow her, but knew she needed her own space.  
  
“Don’t.” James aid when he saw Minerva was about to follow her. “Give her time.”  
  
“I’m not trying to come between you both, Bond. I just worry that she is moving too fast. I can’t help but worry about her. I trust you understand?”  
  
“I do, believe me, but this relationship is new for me as well. I’m always worried I’ll do something wrong and mess everything up. I never want to hurt her, but I know when I’m on missions I’m going to do exactly that unintentionally.” James admitted. “She will try and deny it doesn’t bother her, but on some level, it probably will. She’s only human after all.”  
  
It was the first time she had ever seen Bond look so vulnerable and dare she say it, scared about the prospect of hurting Olivia, even if the circumstances would be out of his control.  
  
“That’s why you wanted to leave the service, wasn’t it? You hoped to leave so you could commit yourself to her, and only her.”  
  
“Yes, I even have another resignation email written that I’m more than ready to send. The only reason I haven’t is that I know Olivia needs me in the field.”  
  
“But it’s not what you want. You want her more than this job.” Minerva said her eyes softening when she saw James give a nod in acknowledgement.  
  
“I’m not going to lie, James. Seeing you both together tonight was a shock to the system. I was worried out my mind about Olivia when I hadn’t heard from her, then I come here to find that she was out having dinner with you.”  
  
“It was the opera and dinner, actually.” James cut in which caused Minerva to scowl.  
  
“The point I’m trying to make here, Bond is this; If someone asked me; am I thrilled that Olivia chose you of all people to be in a relationship with? My answer would be no, I’m not thrilled. Far from it. But like Olivia, I also need to know I can trust you not to break her heart.”  
  
James looked down in defeat not knowing what else he could say or do that would get Minerva to believe everything that he said here tonight was true.  
  
“But, if someone were to ask me; do I accept your relationship? Then my answer would be; yes, I do.”  
  
James looked up wondering if he had heard her correctly.  
  
“Do you honestly mean that?”  
  
James and Minerva looked over to see Olivia standing in the doorway, neither having heard her return.  
  
“Yes. Although It will take some time getting used to the idea, I can clearly see that there is no changing your minds. I’m not thrilled about it, but it clearly shows how much you care for each other. If he makes you happy, Olivia, then that’s all that matters to me in the end.”  
  
Minerva then turned to look at James; “I know you’ll do everything in your power to not hurt her, James. But let me give you some advice. It takes two people to make a relationship work, while you don’t want to hurt Olivia, you also need to think about what you want yourself. It’s all about meeting on mutual ground. If you do hurt her in any way, I’ll hex you so bad you won’t remember your own name. Same applies to Olivia.”  
  
“What?” Olivia demanded as she walked towards them not fully believing what she had heard.  
  
Minerva smirked and looked up at her. “You heard me. Or is your hearing going at your old age? Are you sure you still want to be with her, Bond?”  
  
James felt himself relax, “Always.”  
  
Minerva seemed satisfied with his answer before turning back to Olivia, all humour now gone.  
  
“Olivia I know he’s the best agent you have, but at the same time, don’t guilt trip him. If he wants to retire from the field, you need to respect his wishes.”  
  
“Is this true? Do you honestly want to retire from the field?” Olivia asked.  
  
“Yes. I know we agreed to keep our work and personal live separate, but I know every time I’m out in the field, I’ll unknowingly hurt you if I have to seduce and sleep with a woman I don’t even know for information. I know you said, it wouldn’t bother you, but I know it will. If it would hurt me, then chances are it would hurt you more.”    
  
Olivia knew he was right on some level. It would no doubt hurt knowing that he was sleeping with someone else, even though she knew it was part of his job, and that nothing would come from it. But she was still human, and a selfish part of her didn’t want to share him with anyone.  
  
“Are you sure that’s what you want, James? I know this job is your life.”  
  
“It was my life, but now, I have someone in my life that gives it more meaning.”  
  
Minerva watched as Olivia walked over to James who pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap; with his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close.  
seemingly forgetting that she was even still in the room. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Minerva knew what would be coming next.  
  
“I would rather you didn’t give me a repeat performance if it’s all the same to you,” Minerva said placing her glass on the table.  
  
“You just had to spoil it, Minerva,” James muttered, which earned him a swat on the back of the head from Olivia.  
  
Minerva watched them fondly, as they started to bicker back and forth. She may have her doubts, but deep down she knew they were the perfect match. It had been years since she had seen Olivia look so carefree, it made her realise how much her sister had sacrificed over the years in order to do her duty. But, there was now also a nagging doubt in the back of her mind that Olivia wouldn’t need her anymore, now that she had Bond in her life. She guessed it was that fear, and some jealously on her part that was responsible for her behaviour this evening. It had been just the two of them for years, and she didn’t want that to change.  
  
She saw Olivia give her a sideways glance wondering if she had been reading her thoughts.  
  
“James, could you give me a few minutes alone with, Minerva?”  
  
“I can, but you’ll need to get off me first.”  
  
“Cheeky bugger,” Olivia muttered moving off James’ lap so the man could stand up.  
  
“I’ll be in the bedroom.”  
  
Olivia gave him a look of gratitude before he turned and left the room. When she was sure he was gone, she turned her attention back to Minerva.  
  
“Tell me, what’s bothering you?”  
  
“It’s nothing, Liv. Just an old woman being foolish.”  
  
“Less of the old. There’s only nine days apart between us.” Olivia said insulted. “But, I know when something is bothering you, so you may as well just tell me.”  
  
Minerva remained silent, unsure how to put into words what she was feeling.  
  
“Min, you know you can tell me anything.”  
  
“It’s silly, but I guess I’m scared about losing you, if not slightly jealous that you’ve found someone that makes you happy,” Minerva muttered. “As I say, it’s silly and I’m just being selfish.”  
  
“Why would you lose me?”  
  
“You have James in your life, now Liv…”  
  
“I’m going to stop you right there, Min,” Olivia warned her. “Yes, I have James in my life, but that doesn’t mean there is no longer room for you. If anything, I will probably need you now more than ever.”  
  
“What do you mean, you'll need me? You practically forgot all about me these past few weeks.”  
  
Olivia couldn’t help but inwardly flinch knowing Minerva was right, she hadn’t even thought about her having been caught up with work, and the recent development of hers and James’ relationship. It was no excuse if it was any other time she would have found the time to contact her, but she promised she would do better in the future.  
  
“I know, and I apologise for that, Min. It was never my intention to make you feel that way.” Olivia admitted, “but I will need you. Like I’ve always needed you. My relationship with James, won’t change that. You won’t get rid of me that easily.”  
  
Minerva gave a weak nod, wanting desperately to believe what she was saying, but she couldn’t guarantee what the following months or years would bring.  
  
“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. Nothing has ever come between us in the past, and nothing will ever come between us now. Even my love for, James.”  
  
Minerva’s eyes widened not having sure she heard her right. James voiced he had loved her earlier, but she hadn’t said the words out loud, until now.  
  
“Did you just tell me that you love him?”  
  
“No,” Olivia said feeling her face begin to flush when she realised what she had just revealed.  
  
“You did. Why would you deny it?”  
  
“The thought of loving him scares me, Min. I know it shouldn’t, but it does.”

“Is this because of what I said earlier?”  
  
Olivia shook her heads, “no, of course not. It’s just… now that I think about it, I have nothing to give him, Min. I thought I was ready to take our relationship to the next stage tonight but to be truly honest, I’m nervous. He should be with someone his own age, starting a family. I just don’t want him to regret his decision or throw years of his life away should the day ever come when he realises it was a mistake to be with me.”  
  
Minerva’s eyes softened at her declaration. “Olivia, you have nothing to be scared of. From my conversation with James earlier, he is just as scared as you are. He’s worried he will do things wrong and that you will leave him because of it. It’s new territory for him as well, but as much as I hate the thought of sharing you, I can see how much he loves and cares for you.” Minerva reassured. “I think the two of you need to sit down and discuss these fears that you both have, otherwise you’ll be walking on egg shells around each other.”  
  
“Did he honestly say that?”  
  
“Yes, it was before he informed me he had planned to resign from the field.”  
  
“I see. Well, it seems I’m not the only one who is going to need you, Min. It seems James will be contacting you for advice as well.”    
  
“Yes, it seems that way.” Minerva mused smiling as her earlier fears begun to fade.  
  
“I guess I had better have a talk with, James.”  
  
“I think that would be best, Liv,” Minerva said standing, followed by Olivia.

“Let me know how you get on and tell James to contact me if he should need advice. I know, I have not always been his biggest fan, but I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for your sake.”  
  
“Thank you, Min. I appreciate it.” Olivia said pulling Minerva into a tight hug, which the other woman gladly returned.  
  
“Let me know how you get on after your talk with, James,” Minerva whispered into her ear, before pulling back to look down at her.  
  
“I will, I promise,” Olivia reassured giving her one last smile before she disappeared with a faint pop.  
  
Olivia stood on the spot for a few moments wondering how to approach James about her fears. She decided it would be best to just get it over and done with, so they could move on.  
  
Switching off the lamp, she walked towards the bedroom, to see James lying on top of the covers of the double bed.  
  
“Nice to see you’ve made yourself at home, James.” She said, noticing he was no longer wearing his suit jacket or tie and the top four buttons of his shirt were undone.  
  
“You know me. Home is where the heart is, or so they say. How did your talk with Minerva go?”  
  
“Enlightening,” Olivia said taking off her heels, then took a seat on the edge of the bed next to James. “She thinks that there will be no place for her in my life now that I have you.”  
  
“I’ve only met her twice, excluding tonight, but even I know that will never happen.”  
  
“I told her as much. She also told me to tell you that you can contact her should you ever need advice or someone to talk to.”  
  
“That was unexpected, and here I thought she despised me.”  
  
“She doesn’t despise you, James. She just doesn’t know you well enough. She only knows what I’ve told her in the past. But, she also informed me about what you said told her; about how you were afraid you would mess up this relationship.”  
  
James sat up, so he was level with Olivia, not knowing whether to be amused or irritated that Minerva had told her.  
  
“Is it true?” Olivia asked looking into his eyes as if they held the answer.  
  
“Yes. Partly because this is the first time I’ve truly felt this way about someone, Olivia. Being in a committed relationship is not something I’m used to, as you are well aware. A part of me knows I will end up doing something that will cause us to fight.”    
  
“James, there is no right way to a relationship. You take each day as it comes. Yes, we will no doubt have out fights and arguments, no relationship is without them. We discuss it, apologise, then move on. As long as we are open with each other, nothing will go wrong.” Olivia told him softly, “Which is why I need to tell you, I’m just as worried about this relationship as you are.”  
  
“In what way?” James asked, reaching out to take a hold of Olivia’s hand.  
  
“As I said to Minerva, there is a part of me that worries that you will realise that all of this was a mistake. I have nothing to give you, James. No reason for you to stay. I don’t want you throwing your life away.”  
  
“I won’t be. If I wanted someone else, I would be with them, but I’m not. I’m here with you. You have more to give me than what you realise, Olivia.”  
  
“You could be with someone your own age, starting a family…”  
  
“With this job? I wouldn’t have the time. Even though I’m resigning from the field, the ideal family life has never really appealed to me. Though if you want, I’m sure we could adopt.” James smirked at seeing the look of disbelief in Olivia’s eyes at the statement.  
  
“Not a bloody chance. I’m too old to be chasing a kid around the house, and when would I have the time to look after him or her?”  
  
“My point exactly. It wouldn’t be fair to the child. So, I can guarantee you, I’m right where I want to be, Olivia. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”  
  
Olivia reached out and caressed the side of his face, a small smile dancing on her lips at his stubbornness. She could see clearly in his eyes the love and truth behind his words.  
  
“I have to ask you this one last time, James. Are your positive this is what you want?”  
  
“You’re my everything, Olivia. I’m yours until the day I die.”  
  
She felt her earlier fears subside as she leaned forward and brushed her lips gently over his own.  
  
“And I’m yours.” She whispered brushing another soft kiss to his lips. “I know you want to retire from the field, but how would you feel about a new position that will still give you some action.”  
  
James tried to think of a response, to Olivia’s proposition, but it was proving difficult when he was currently being teased by her playful nips and kisses.  
  
“What sort of position did you have in mind?”    
  
Olivia smiled and pulled back to look at him. “How does, my personal bodyguard sound? There will be less exotic locations, but I can guarantee that you will still get some action. Maybe even more than you're used to.”  
  
James saw the mischievous look in her eyes at the prospect. He had survived everything in the past, but this will probably be the one thing that would kill him.  
  
“Well, what’s your answer, James?”  
  
“You already know my answer.” He growled softly before his lips covered hers, kissing her passionately. His hand came to rest on the base of her neck, holding her in place as he pressed his mouth harder against her own.  
  
Olivia couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped from her lips, as their bodies were flushed together. James’ mouth became firmer and more demanding, gently pulling on hers, desperately seeking entrance.    
  
When their tongues met, Olivia closed her eyes, feeling a ripple of desire to flow through her.  The kiss was full of love, passion, and desperation that took her breath away. The seconds ticked past, before they finally broke for air.  
  
“I’ll take that as a, yes,” Olivia said, now resting her forehead against James’ as she tried to get her breathing under control.  
  
“Did you expect anything less?”  
  
Olivia opened her eyes and leaned back slightly to look up at James giving him a playful smile.  
  
“No, I can always count on you to _rise_ to the occasion.”  
  
James couldn’t help but grin at the double meaning behind her words.  
  
“It’s just one of my many skills.” He whispered as his lips traced the line from her neck to her jaw with small, hot kisses, sending exquisite shivers through her.  
  
“Is it now?” Olivia said welcoming the feel of his fingers as they searched for the zipper on the back of her dress.  
  
“Yes, and if I have your permission, perhaps I can show you the other skills I’ve acquired over the years.” He breathed in her ear, smirking slightly when he finally got her zip was unfastened, then started to gently pull the straps from her shoulders.  
  
He didn’t get far when Olivia suddenly pushed him down onto the bed causing James land on his back with a grunt. Looking up, he watched as Olivia straddled him then raised his arms above his head pinning him against the mattress with a wicked smile.    
  
James watched as she leaned down, causing their chests to meet then felt her teasingly press a kiss to his jaw, before whispering in his ear.    
  
“Permission granted, 007.”

 


End file.
